


Sleepy party

by heckthedamn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Art, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckthedamn/pseuds/heckthedamn
Summary: Jean and Marco fall asleep on the couch during a college christmas party, their friends decide this is the perfect time to take a group picture





	Sleepy party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_ameizing_monster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ameizing_monster/gifts).



> ~comic is from right to left~   
> more notes at the end

\------------------afterwards------------------

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the lame title but  
> Hey the_ameizing_monster, it's me! Your secret santa!!! I really hope you like this! I started out with just Jean and Marco sleeping on the couch under a blanket, but I kept adding more characters... And then the little comic happened (this is the first comic I've ever made so be gentle with me;;). I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year!
> 
> OH ALSO the first image is pretty big.. so please make sure to drag it to the sides so you can see everything^^ I'm not sure how it looks on other screens/browsers but on mine you can't see the full picture so just a heads up :)
> 
>  
> 
> xxx Noor (heckthedamn)
> 
> ps: I'll post these on my art side blog on tumblr too, which is heckthedamnart ^^  
> pps: oH and I hope it's clear enough but in the lil comic the person who whispers "enjoying the view?" in Jean's ear is Ymir ^^"


End file.
